


Desiderium (MLP:FiM Villain Preferences)

by GreatBlueDane



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, May add more villains, Multi, Only the ones that haven't reformed, Preferences, Reader-Insert, Scenarios, may add pre-reformation antagonists, possible yandere, they're villains what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatBlueDane/pseuds/GreatBlueDane
Summary: In the land of Equestria, it is believed that love is one of the most powerful forces of all. However, only fate will determine if it can sway these villains from their ways.





	1. Inform

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the reader will always be gender neutral and you will have a set name and species. Equestria's government is a constitutional monarchy.

**Nightmare Moon**

Average earth pony. You're larger than normal earth ponies; it's difficult for ponies to determine your gender. You live on a small farm by yourself on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest. You have many scars on your back and legs due to frequent timberwolf attacks. You've been on your own for as long as you can remember. You sell your produce at the farmer's market in Ponyville for a living. Your name is Silver Hooves.

 

**Queen Chyrsalis**

Traditional unicorn (long fetlocks, lionlike tail, cleft hooves). You live in a small manor in Canterlot with a few servants. You have a condition that makes your muscles weak and your bones fragile; you don't spend a lot of time in public because of this. Your parents are high ranking members of the Canterlot Court, and you have two brothers. Both of them are planning on becoming government officials in Parliament. You make different novelties out of glass as a hobby. Your name is Glass Diamond.

 

**King Sombra**

Thestral with crystal(?) pony heritage. You live in a medium-sized house on the outskirts of the Crystal Empire. Your bones are not hollow so you can't actually fly, but you can glide. You have one living family member in Equestria: your grandmother. You're in the Empire because you want to find out where your family came from. You're an investigative reporter. Your name is Midnight Stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Canon divergence ahead - if you are not a fan of this, LEAVE THIS STORY NOW!


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you catch a glimpse of your destined lover.

**Nightmare Moon**

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

You raise a hoof to wipe the sweat off your brow. You dropped the wooden mallet clenched between your teeth into your wheelbarrow and stepped back to take a look and your hoofiwork. Every post of your fence was firmly planted in the ground. Every strand of barbed wire was stiffly tied to the rails. A small grin blossomed onto your muzzle.

Perfect. It had taken you all day, but you had finally repaired every part of this broken fence, and that meant only one thing: no more timberwolf attacks. Your hoof absentmindedly slid over the bandages on your shoulder as you remembered the attack from last week. A particularly big one had managed to sink its teeth deep into your shoulder. The wound was still quite sore, and you probably shouldn't be outside right now, but you had a job to do. You strapped the harness of the cart onto your back and began a slow, three-hoofed trot back to your house.

The cool air of the night felt rather refreshing on your coat, but a musty smell soon began to waft up to your nose. You crinkled your snout up in disgust. You definitely needed a shower. 

Your train of thought came to a screeching halt when a chorus of resounding barks echoed through the night. You whipped around (as much as you could when you were strapped to a cart) and you were greeted with a truly horrifying sight: a pack of timberwolves. And not just any pack - a  _huge_ one. There had to have been a least hundred, maybe even  _a thousand_ , of them in that one pack. Worse still, they were coming straight for your farm. Hurriedly, you began to work the harness off your back, but then you noticed something strange. Among the roaring bays of the pack, you heard something else. Whimpering.

Without warning, the alpha timberwolf, the biggest one, veered to the right like a startled pony and the rest followed suit. They sprinted along the edge of your fence and into the prairie that lay next to it. Soon, the cacophony of yelping softened. All that was left was the kicked up dust and deafening silence.

Something had scared them away - that much was obvious. But there weren't many creatures you knew of that could send a timberwolf packing with its tail between its legs. Everything in you was telling you to run inside, to dive underneath your covers until Celestia's sun broke the horizon. But you couldn't. You were the only one that lived on this side of the Everfree, and the nearest city was leaps[1] away. You could make the difference between a razed city or a safe one. Reluctantly, you swallowed the tight ball of nerves in your throat. You abandoned your cart of tools. You opened the fence at the edge of your farm. You trekked into the wilderness of the Everfree.

 

* * *

 

The forest was swelteringly hot, and the silence surrounding you only made the atmosphere more stifling. Eventually, the timberwolves' tracks led you to a castle; if you could even still call it that. The castle was in a severe state of ruin - much of the ceiling had already caved in, and the wooden bridge leading up to it was rotting and weak. When you finally made it across the precarious bridge, you darted behind a fallen pillar. Your heart jumped in your chest as you peeked over the edge of the column. In the central hallway of the castle, a tornado of stars lay. It twisted, it swelled, it warped. Soon, the twister of blue broke apart and revealed a mare.

Your heart fell to your stomach. Her deep black fur and nebulous mane were unmistakable.  _Nightmare Moon_. Quietly as you could, you backed out of the stony rubble and back over the bridge. Then and only then did you run. You tore through the underbrush, low-hanging branches of the forest catching in your coat and mane. Under the fallen tree, past the gnarled trees, over the rushing stream. You threw open the gate to your fence and galloped past your abandoned cart of tools.

The door to your house slammed shut. You stared, panting, at the dark mahogany plank that was your door. Only the sound of disturbed crickets met you. You fell back onto your hunches and let out a shaky sigh. You stared down at the floorboards and watched a trickle of blood stream down your leg. Wearily, you plodded over to the cabinet in your living room. You pulled out a bottle, some cotton balls, and some bandages. You fell into a familiar routine as you began to treat your wound. Wipe, wrap, bite, tuck.

You spat the cotton balls into a nearby trashcan. You trudged up your stairs, but at the top, you cast a wary glance back at your door. Silence. Still nothing. You turned back and headed to the bathroom for your nightly shower.

 

**Queen** **Chrysalis**

"Are you sure you don't want a bigger manor? I can tell you're rather lonely in the one you have now,"

You turned your gaze from the window to your mother. "I-"

"Just think, Gigi! You could have garden parties every day, host costume parties in your ballroom! Maybe even meet a charming suitor-"

" _Mother,_ " You stressed. "I'm doing quite alright. The servants provide enough company." That was a lie, but she didn't need to know that. 

You've always felt like a liability; wherever you went ponies would bend to your will, either because they wanted to get in your parents' good graces, or because they didn't want to be known for harassing the youngest ~~fragile~~ child of two powerful nobleponies. This only gave you all the more reason to isolate yourself. Now, the only times you ventured past the manor's grounds was to meet with your brothers for an opera or to eat out with your parents (like now).

The carriage gave a sudden jolt as thunder crackled through the sky; a pain shot through your back in response. You mother rushed forward to catch you before you fell.

"Are you alright? You didn't break anything, did you?"

"No, I don't think so." You gave your back a cautious glance.

"It's these old roads, Gigi! This should be more than enough reason..." You didn't listen to the rest of her rant. When the carriage, it didn't feel like you had run over a pothole. The carriage pullers were two ponies in your service with incredible eyesight. They would have seen the hole coming and avoided it, even in this weather. You had also used this road to  The motion of the carriage of when it happened was a distinct up-and-down motion as well; as if something had fallen on the roof. It could have just been a heavy branch, but you had a feeling it wasn't.

You looked back out the window. You couldn't see very far, due to the blistering rain and the lantern inside the coach. Abruptly, lightning arced through the sky and for a split second, you could've sworn you saw a pair of green cat-like eyes staring back at you.

Your head whipped back in your mother's direction.

"-and honestly, I don't know why you would want to live so far into the forest-"

She didn't seem to have noticed your panic. A prickling sensation began to run through your spine as the fur on the back your neck began to stand up.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when you finally made it back to the manor. You reluctantly greeted your mother goodbye - a butler came to escort you inside. You gave a wary glance back at the carriage, but there wasn't anything on top of it. You didn't know if you should've been relieved or worried.

 

**King Sombra**

"You there!" You called to the stallion closest to you. "What can you tell me about the reign of King Sombra?" He froze up as soon as the words were out of your mouth. His coat flickered between a bright sapphire and a dull blue for a moment then he dashed off down the street. 

You huffed in frustration as you watched the stallion gallop away. You didn't bother going after him; you didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. You tucked your pen and notepad back into your saddlebags as you turned and made the long journey back to your hotel room. The Crystal Ponies were a rather skittish bunch. When they had first seen the train from Equestria pull into the station, they had been frozen in fear. The ponies mistook the plume of smoke billowing from the smokestack as a sign of Sombra's return. That had been an absolute nightmare to deal with. You pitied the princesses when they had to explain the concept of a train to the frightened Crystal Folk.

It didn't surprise you all that much when their reaction carried over to your questioning. Many of the ponies you tried to interview would change the subject, ignore the question, or run away like the stallion from before did. You had gotten so frustrated with their refusal to answer your questions, that you had decided to head for the library and search for answers there. However, the place offered even less information than the Crystal Ponies did. The books consisted only of information about previous rulers and the new books they had received from Equestria.

You looked up at the sky; it was a bright blue, just like in Equestria. But if you squinted, you could see the charcoal gray storm clouds hovering just outside of the crystalline sky. The Crystal Heart was really an amazing artifact - it could fight off a perpetual snowstorm in the heart of the Frozen North and simultaneously produce enough sunlight to sustain plant life. The fact that it could also stop a corrupted tyrant dead in his tracks just added on to the power of the Heart.

You couldn't understand why the Crystal Ponies were still afraid of Sombra. He was gone now, and it wasn't like he could do anything to them from beyond the grave. You snorted; it sounded like something out of those Middle-Equus books. Wait a minute-

You stopped dead in your tracks and looked around. The shortcut you usually took to get to the hotel was three steps behind you. You let out a loud groan as you hastily headed for the alleyway

"I hope no one saw that," you muttered as your cheeks burned. The darkness of the alleyway gave off an ominous feeling, so you picked up the pace to get through it as soon as possible. A stinging pain erupted in the bottom of your hoof. You yelped and stepped backward, peering at your hoof. It felt like you had just stepped on a building block. You glared at the culprit, a curved red cone with a jagged bottom. You poked at it; who would just drop something like this in the street?

Suddenly, the horn began spewing a black miasma. You jumped back in surprise, but you couldn't seem to move any further than that. Your eyes were glued to the inky smog whirling in the air. You looked behind you; maybe, if you run fast enough you could go alert the guards. You turned back to the cloud - you came face-to-face with a pair of red eyes. 

Your vision was plunged into darkness as you fell backward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Leaps are equivalent to kilometers in the MLP:FiM universe.
> 
> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this scenario! My method of updating will be unorthodox: instead of giving you all three scenarios at the same time, I will give you individual character scenarios and then move on to the next one. Let me know down comments what you think. Until next time!
> 
> EDIT: (2-2-2018) The Chrysalis scenario is up! Next up, King Sombra!
> 
> EDIT: (5-23-2018) I apologize for taking so long to post the Sombra scenario. I'm having a hard time typing it up on my iPad. I will post it as soon as I possibly can.
> 
> EDIT: (4-6-2018) King Sombra scenario is FINALLY HERE! Next set will be out very soon.


End file.
